1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer user interfaces, and more specifically to techniques for permitting seamless user transitions from use of one device to another.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic devices can support various software functions. For example, cellular phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers can each support intelligent automated assistants (or virtual assistants) that allow users interaction with the device or services using natural language in spoken and/or text forms. Given the availability of these services across different devices, a user who owns multiple devices may elect to use one device over another simply based on the device's availability at a moment. For example, while on-the-go, the user may start from a virtual assistant that is available on the closest, most accessible device. But, the chosen device's suitability for providing a response can vary depending on the type of information that is to be provided. When a user inquiry that is made on a highly-accessible (but small) device produces a lengthy output (e.g., such as a complete showing of movies show times), the user may prefer to view the output on a larger computer so that the information can be more easily accessed. Using conventional techniques, the user may activate, for example, a tablet computer and repeat the request.